Devil's Revolution
Devil's Revolution is a crew that sails the Meridian Ocean. History Devil's Revolution was founded by Himanshu and Marcosteel on 28 May, 2008. On 10 July, 2008 the crew Schnapps Time merged into Devil's Revolution. In the beginning, the crew sailed under the flag of Yggdrasil but by the end of June, 2008 the crew had switched to the flag of Look At Me - I'm God. Before this, Devil's Revolution had once ago been founded by Himanshu but had to be disbanded due to reasons unforseen. Demonhell is the current captain of Devil's Revolution. His second in command is soanker and adityagoel The crew joined the flag Erebus on 1 August, 2011, leaving current flag Look At Me - I'm God. Public statement We're back from the depths of the underworld.... Extended public statement Some of you may remember us as the crew that went from Aspiring to Illustrious in a week. Known all over for our successful pillages day in and out. Well due to some unforseen circumstances, My pirate was deleted and the crew faded away. But we're back and just as psyched(if not more) to rock the ocean. My second in command is Marcosteel and you may approach him if I'm unavailable. PROMOTION REQUIREMENTS CABIN PERSON Just ask any officer to join. PIRATE You'll have to pass a pirate test(Don't worry, its just a bunch of questions) and ONLY gun when asked to. OFFICER 1. You should have been a member for at least a week. 2. Your experience in Sailing, Bilging, Carpenting, and Gunning should be broad. 3. Standing in at least two of these puzzles should be grand master. 4. Standing in Battle Navigating should be distinguished +. 5. You have to pass the Officer Test. 6. I do make exceptions but thats my choice. FLEET OFFICER 1. You must not ask to be Fleet Officer. If me or my lieutenants see you fit, they'll approach you. 2. You should have been in the crew for two weeks and trusted by me. 3. Your experience in any three of Sailing, Bilging, Gunning, and Carpenting should be at least Weighty. 4. Standing in Battle Navigation should be Renowned +. 5. You have to pass the Fleet Officer Test. SENIOR OFFICER THERE ARE NO SAID REQUIREMENTS. I'LL MAKE YOU A SENIOR OFFICER IF YOU PROVE TO BE AN ASSET TO THE CREW. PIRATE TEST 1) During a sea battle when are you allowed to talk? 2) During the SF in a sea battle how do you team? 3) Under what circumstances are you allowed to leave a ship during battle? 4) Who must you inform under these circumstances? 5) Under what circumstances are you allowed to laze about on a pilliage? 6) What are reasons for being planked on a pilliage 7) How many to a team in a SF in a battle at sea? 8) How many to a team in a Rumble in a battle at sea? Even if you pass you are NOT to gun unless asked to. OFFICER AND FLEET OFFICER TESTS IN THE PRIVATE STATEMENT CLASS OF CREW SHIPS To check the class of the ship, check the Officer Bulletin Board CLASS D Also known as the Novice ships, these are to be taken out if you're in the mood for a casual pillage, trading, etc. Any officer or above can pillage on these ships. STOCK 1. Sloop: 30 rum, 50 cannonballs. 2. Cutter: 40 rum, 70 cannonballs CLASS C The ships for experienced pillaging. Take these ships out if you're in the mood for some intermediate pillaging. Any officer or above can pillage on these sloops and cutters but for War Brig and War Frigate, you're battle navigation should be Master+. STOCK 1. Sloop: 40 rum, 60 cannonballs. 2. Cutter: 40 rum, 90 cannonballs. 3. War Brig: 80 rum, 200 cannonballs. 4. War Frigate: 150 rum, 350 cannonballs. CLASS B These are the ships to be taken out if you want an elite pillage. Any Fleet Officer or above can take out these sloops and cutters, but to take out a War Brig or War Frigate, your battle Navigation must be Grand Master+. STOCK 1. Sloop: 40 rum, 200 cannonballs. 2. Cutter: 40 rum, 200 cannonballs. 3. War Brig: 150 rum, 500 cannonballs. 4. War Frigate: 200 rum, 500 cannonballs. CLASS A These ships are the pinnacle of expert craftmanship of the best shipyards in the ocean. These ships can only be taken out with my permission.